


8 Fears of an Amity

by TheGladerAndTheGlue



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Amity Faction, Aptitude Test, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Divergent OC, F/M, OC is a year younger than Four and Eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue
Summary: Hardly any Amity borns end up in Dauntless, they're nearly as underestimated as Stiffs. But for Kayla Reyes, daughter of the leader of Amity of all people, Dauntless is the place she needs to be. But it goes deeper than a simple Aptitude Test, her older sister transferred to Dauntless the year before, and was killed. No one would tell her why, or how, so she'll have to find out herself.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Divergent Original Characters





	1. Don’t Choose Wrong

**•Kayla•**

"Kayla Reyes."

A thin line of red appears in the palm of my hand, a drip of blood falls off the blade onto the skirt of my dress, Amity red. As I make my way to the earth bowl I look up at my mother, Johanna Reyes, leader of the Amity. She nods slightly, a silent prayer that I'll choose Amity. It's what I was planning on, what I've been planning on my whole life. But then I remember.

-

I remember my sister. _I sit in the audience and watch. Rose cuts into her palm and without hesitation, holds her hand over the bowl of burning coals. A single drop of blood falls from her hand. A cheer rises from the Dauntless crowd. My mother sucks in a breath and looks away. She's ashamed of my older sister, just as she was of my brother Corey. He was an Erudite transfer last year._

I remember my test. _The Abnegation woman hands me something to drink. This isn't real. I choose the knife, but a dog shows up and I don't use it. I don't hesitate to throw myself in front of the girl when she is attacked. Inconclusive results. Amity, Erudite, Abnegation... and Dauntless._

I remember the news. _She's gone. She's gone. They found her body. She was beaten before she was killed. Why? No one will tell me why. She's just, gone._

-

The coals spark as my own blood falls down on them, a mirror image to my sisters Choosing last year. The Dauntless scream as I join them, for them, the repeat of last year is a victory. When I look over to the Amity I see the same horrified looks that Rose got. The same shameful head shakes. My mother is looking down, my best friend Anika smiles a little and looks away, my sister Jordan just looks betrayed, and the twins Eli and Ella have already fallen asleep on each others shoulders.

I try not to look over to the Amity section but I just can't help it. My mom doesn't pay attention to the rest of the kids choices. She's too busy thinking over the fact that she lost a third kid for the third year in a row. Jordan is next, but she's a few years younger than me, it'll be a while before her choosing. Mom won't have to worry about her leaving though, Jordan is about as Amity as you can get. Although, I guess that's what people used to think about me.

It's not a surprise when Anika chooses Amity, I give her the same smile that she gave me. It's not like I can be disappointed, I'm the one who's leaving after all.

The Dauntless sprint away from the crowd as soon as the last initiate chooses her faction. I get pushed back towards the end of the line, and unlike Rose, I don't look back.


	2. The Train

**•Kayla•**

This is insane. _This is insane._

It's insane but it draws me in. I guess that's kinda the point. Maybe I really do belong in Dauntless, the insanity either scares you off or makes you want to join it and lose your mind as well. I wonder if Rose felt the same way when she was about to board the train for the first time.

The Dauntless borns yell as the train rounds the corner, they jump up and down to prep their legs before they all start running at once. Something they've done many times before. Only the transfers don't get it in sync.

"C'mon Amity!" I hear a voice yell, a Dauntless born already taunting me. I guess I better get used to it. Amitys and Stiffs alway get underestimated by Dauntless, by all the factions really. Everyone always looks down on those who are kind and selfless and happy. But they don't know how crazy some of us can be. Dauntless level crazy.

My legs pump faster as I try to keep up with the others. I've spent my life doing manual labor, farming, climbing trees to pick apples, and I've built up the muscle to do so easily, but running in heeled boots is no fun. 

A boy jumps up to grab the handles on the side of the train and pulls the door open. Dauntless borns dressed in black from head to toe follow his lead, some of them jumping through the same door, some of them opening new ones.

The girl in front of me swings herself in and holds an arm out to me. 

"Don't want to lose you on the first day Amity." She says with a smile as she pulls me in. I can't tell if it's genuine or not though. Dauntless kids always make good liars.

"I'm Meri." She has blond hair with streaks of black and light blue eyes surrounded by dark eyeshadow. Her jacket is leather and her jeans are ripped in more places than not. I can see hints of tattoos peaking out from her collar and sleeves. I guess I better get used to dark colors.

"Kayla." She looks me up and down, evaluating my bright dress and jewelry.

"Reyes right? Johannas daughter?"

I nod. Great, I was hoping no one would remember that from the ceremony.

"You might want to change your name. I mean, no one will take you seriously looking like that." Meri gestures to my clothes. "But someone with pure Amity blood like you, the other Dauntless borns will give you a lot of crap.

"Thanks for the advice." I tell her, wondering if that means I shouldn't trust her either.

"You're gonna have to change the way you act too."

I roll my eyes and turn back towards her. Is this girl seriously trying to help or is she just another Dauntless born messing with the Amity?

"What's wrong with the way I act?"

"Kindness, generosity, overall happiness. Those aren't Dauntless qualities. There's nothing wrong with them, but no one ever wins a fight by being nice. You win by being stronger, braver, colder. More willing to hurt someone or be hurt.

I look away when she mentioned hurting people. I guess I never really considered what I'm getting myself into.

"You need to be less Amity. More Dauntless. More..." She trails off, considering her next piece of advice. "More chaotic."

"Chaotic?" I ask and she nods, smiling. "I guess I can do chaotic."

**Btw Meri is pronounced Meer-ee (not Mary)**


End file.
